FF EXO (ChanBaek)- 7 Days in 1 Year (Oneshoot)
by KimJongINdra
Summary: terimakasih.. atas 7 hari yang indah.. dalam 1 tahun terakhirku..


Tittle : 7 Days In 1 Year

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (ChanBaek)

Genre : Full Angst, Romance

Length : Oneshot

Author : -_-Putra-_-

Anyeong… ^^

Ini FF Project Putra.. sebuah FF Oneshoot..

Putra buat dengan sepenuh hati buat memberdeul semua..

Moga-moga suka yaa ^^

HR-_-

_**Aku tak pernah melihat senyum setulus itu..**_

_**Aku tak pernah melihat tawa selepas itu..**_

_**Aku tak pernah melihat wajah secerah itu..**_

_**Dari apa Tuhan menciptakan hatimu…?**_

_**Sehingga kau bagai tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit..**_

_**Pernahkan mata itu menangis..?**_

_**Pernahkan wajah itu cemberut..?**_

_**Atau..**_

_**Pernahkah hati itu terluka..?**_

_**Dari sudut mata orang yang melihatmu..**_

_**Kau mungkin terlihat menyedihkan..**_

_**Namun..**_

_**Saat sedetik saja orang lebih mengamatimu..**_

_**Orang-orang akan iri akan keceriaanmu..**_

_**Kau setulus bunga lili..**_

_**Kau lebih kokoh dari anggrek..**_

_**Kau lebih kuat dari kaktus..**_

_**Bahkan kau lebih cerah dari mawar..**_

_**Entahlah..**_

_**Aku rasa..**_

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

**18 Desember 1994 (First Meet With U)**

**All Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan santai di tengah salju yang turun dengan lambat.

Melihat Seoul di saat malam menjelang natal, adalah hari yang diimpikan semua orang

Kau bisa melihat pohon yang di lilit segala hiasan natal yang cantik..

Lampu berkelip indah..

Dan inilah mengapa aku selalu pulang dari Perancis untuk merayakan natal disini..

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari natal di kampung halaman bukan..?

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku…

Menelusuri keindahan dengan senyuman di bibirku..

Saat aku melewati sebuah pohon besar dengan hiasan lampu natal yang indah..

Senyumanku semakin melebar..

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang menuju tempat yang terletak di seberang jalan raya itu..

Dengan berhati-hati aku mulai menyebarang..

Menuju pohon yang sungguh bercahaya itu..

Saat aku telah tiba disana..

Aku melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di kursi tepat di bawah pohon itu..

Ia mengenakan pakaian tebal layaknya aku..

Ia sedang memandang lurus hamparan pepohonan yang juga berkelap kelip..

"Siapa dia…?" gumamku

Aku berjalan mendekati kursi itu..

"Permisi… bisakah aku duduk disini..?"

Namja itu menoleh sejenak dan menatapku..

Sejenak aku terdiam..

"Tentu saja.. siapa saja boleh duduk disini.." ucapnya ramah

"Ahhh.. Gomawoyoo.."

Aku mendudukkan diriku disebelah namja yang ku rasa sangat tinggi itu..

"Hemmm.. apa kau juga menyukai natal..?"

Ia kembali menoleh kearahku..

Sungguh..

Mengapa saat melihat wajahnya aku merasa damai..

Aku tak mengada-ngada..

Tapi..

Senyuman lebarnya membuatku merasa hangat..

"Tentu saja.. Aku sangat menyukai natal.." jawabnya

"Ahhh.. berarti Kita sama. Aku juga sangat menyukai natal.."

"Benarkah..? aku sangat menyukai suasana saat natal.."

"Jinjaa..? Aku juga. Aku suka semua tentang natal.."

"Suasananya, salju, pohon natal, semuanya aku suka.." ucapku

"Hehehe.. benarkah..? Aku juga sama.."

Kami mengobrol cukup lama..

Bercerita satu sama lain..

Kami begitu cepat akrab satu sama lain..

Dia adalah namja yang lucu dan ceria..

Suara tawa rendahnya yang khas..

Membuat suara beratnya selalu bisa ku ingat..

Senyumannya yang memamerkan seluruh gigi bersihnya..

Membuat siapapun merasa bahagia didekatnya..

Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol..

Dan senangnya..

Umur kami tak terlampau jauh..

Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya..

Tapi..

Saat kau melihat aku berdiri di dekatnya..

Kau pasti akan salah menebak..

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan suara beratnya..

Membuat kau mengira bahwa ia pasti lebih tua dariku..

Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya..

Yang terpenting..

Kami sudah menjadi teman…

Namun ada satu hal yang ku bingungkan dari Chanyeol..

Saat ia melihatku dan mengobrol denganku..

Pupil matanya bagai tak memantulkan wajahku..

Entahlah..

Pandangannya seperti tidak sedang melihatku..

Apa ia takut akan gugup saat berbicara sekaligus melihat wajahku..?

Hehehe..

Itu benar-benar konyol…

**19 Desember 1994 (Fakta Yang Mencengangkan)**

Natal semakin dekat…

Hari ini sangat cerah…

Suhu yang dingin sedikit terobati dengan matahari yang indah..

Aku berniat berjalan-jalan sambil memotret hari ini..

Aku rasa, teman-temanku di Perancis akan iri dengan keindahan kotaku ini..

Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan sahabat baruku, Chanyeol..

Kami berjanji bertemu di taman kota hari ini…

Dengan switter tebal berwarna putih dan penutup telinga kain berbentuk earphone..

Aku berjalan dengan wajah ceriaku menuju tempat yang ku janjikan..

Aku melihat jam tanganku..

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7.30 KST pagi..

Padahal kami berjanji bertemu pukul 08.00 KST pagi..

Selain aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu..

Aku merasa sangat bersemangat hari ini..

Apa karena akan bertemu dengannya..?

Entahlah..

Aku pikir aku sudah mulai gila..

Karena ia sama denganku… seorang namja..

Aku melangkah dengan ceria sambil sesekali bernyanyi kecil..

Sesampainya aku di taman..

Aku terkejut..

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah cerahnya..

Ia sedang memberi makan gerombolan burung merpati..

Dengan tidak enak hati aku mendekatinya..

"Chanyeol.. kau sudah disini..?"

Tak lama ia menoleh kearahku…

Senyuman lebar kembali ia perlihatkan..

"Nde.. Aku sudah disini sejak pukul 07.00 pagi.." ucapnya

"Mwo..? kenapa kau tidak bilang..? apa Kau menunggu lama..?"

"Hehehe.. tidak Baekhyun.. Aku memang selalu kesini pada jam itu.."

Dia berbicara denganku dengan senyuman lebarnya..

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku sejak kemarin..? kan kau tidak perlu menunggu lama.."

"Hehehe.. jam 7 terlalu pagi kurasa untukmu.."

"Aku kesini pagi-pagi karena selalu memberi makan burung-burung ini"

Ucapnya tersenyum cerah

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum..

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan mengambil sedikit makanan burung dari bungkusan yang ia pegang..

Dan menghamburkan makanan itu kegerombolan burung merpati itu..

Seketika gerombolan burung merpati semakin banyak datang..

Aku melihat Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya..

"Mereka semakin banyak .." ucapnya

"Nde.. karena Aku baru memberi mereka makanan lagi.."

"Hehehe.. tapi Kau menggunakan makanan burungku.."

"Lain kali bawalah sendiri.." ucapnya bercanda

"Yaa…! Kau sangat pelit.." kesalku

"Hahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Baekkie.."

Mataku membulat..

Entah mengapa wajahku memanas saat ia memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Baekkie'

"Baekkie..?" tanyaku sambil mengerjapkan mataku

"Nde.. Ku rasa kau cocok ku panggil Baekkie.."

Sungguh..

Aku tak paham mengapa wajahku memerah..

Aku seketika membuang wajahku karena takut ia akan melihat wajahku..

Tak lama..

Aku kembali melihatnya..

"Umm.. kalau begitu.. aku juga punya nama panggilan untukmu.."

Ia tersenyum kearahku..

Kenapa ekspresi di wajahnya hanya senyuman..?

Apa ia selalu bahagia..?

"Umm.. Apa itu..?" tanyanya

Aku berpikir sejenak..

"Bagaimana jika Aku memanggilmu Yeollie.."

Ia mengkerutkan keningnya..

Aku rasa ia sedikit bingung dengan nama yang sedikit feminim itu..

Tak lama ia melebarkan senyumnya..

Memamerkan deretan gigi indahnya

"Bagus.. Aku suka.."

Aku tersenyum lebar

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus memanggilmu Yeollie yaa.."

"Ummm… Aku juga akan selalu memanggilmu Baekkie.."

"Baiklah.." ucapku tersenyum

Kami mengobrol asyik sambil memberi makan burung merpati..

Kami tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan..

Tak terasa hari telah siang..

Dan kami berjanji akan kembali bertemu malam nanti untuk melihat pohon natal.

Malamnya..

Aku sudah siap dengan pakaian tebalku..

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya..

Aku kembali melihat pemandangan malam menjelang natal yang sangat indah ..

Lagi-lagi..

Aku kembali melihat Yeollie sudah duduk di sana dengan senyuman lebarnya..

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku rasa aku sudah sangat cepat. Mengapa lagi-lagi ia sudah datang deluan.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya

"Kau sudah disini..?"

Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lebar..

"Nde.. aku sudah disini setengah jam yang lalu.."

"Kau sangat tepat waktu.." candaku

"Hehehe.. aku hanya bersemangat.."

Aku duduk disebelahnya, dan memandang wajahnya

"Kau bersemangat karena apa..?"

Ia tersenyum dan menyentuh kepalaku, seketika aku terpaku

"Karena akan bertemu denganmu.."

Kembali..

Wajahku memerah entah karena apa..

"B-Bertemu denganku..?" entah mengapa aku sangat gugup

"Nde.." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku, dan tak lama..

Ia kembali melihat hamparan pohon natal..

"Eumm.. Apa kau tidak memiliki janji dengan orang lain..?"

Ia kembali menatapku..

Tapi aku bingung..

Apakah benar ia sedang menatapku..?

"Aku tidak memiliki teman. Hanya Baekkie temanku.."

Aku terdiam..

"Jangan bercanda. Kau orang yang menyenangkan, kau pasti memiliki banyak teman.."

Aku meninju pelan lengannya

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus lengannya..

Apakah tinjuanku sakit..?

"Aku tidak bercanda Baekkie.. dulu Aku punya teman. Tapi.."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan ceritanya..

"Semenjak beberapa tahun silam, semuanya menghilang.."

"Menghilang..? Apa mereka meninggalkanmu..?"

Ia kembali memamerkan senyumannya..

Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa ia selalu tersenyum lebar..?

Apakah ada yang lucu..?

Ia menatapku..

Pandangan matanya sedikit sayu dari biasanya..

"Karena aku buta. Aku tak bisa melihat mereka lagi.."

Aku membulatkan mataku..

Seluruh sendiku bagai mati rasa..

Aku tercengang bukan main..

Itukah mengapa ia selalu membawa sebuah tongkat saat menemuiku..?

Itukah mengapa matanya tak memantulkan wajahku saat ia melihatku..?

Itukah alasan mengapa pandangannya terkadang salah saat melihat sesuatu..?

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes..

Sungguh..

Aku tak tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat..

"Baekkie… Kau mendengarku..?"

Aku tak sanggup menjawab ucapannya..

Aku menutup mulutku melihat wajahnya..

Wajah yang selalu tersenyum..

Wajah yang terkadang terlihat bodoh karena senyuman lebarnya..

Mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum..?

Mengapa ia masih bisa hidup seolah-olah ia masih bisa melihat..?

Tak lama..

Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajahku..

"Uljimayoo.. mengapa kau menangis..?" ia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku..

Aku masih terdiam..

Mencoba menangis tanpa suara..

Namun..

Air mataku semakin banyak membasahi tangan besarnya..

Tak lama..

Ia menangkup wajahku..

"Jangan kau pikirkan.. aku sudah seperti ini sejak umurku 13 tahun.."

Aku semakin tercengang..

Ia sudah buta sejak umurnya 13 tahun..?

Berarti..

Sudah kurang lebih 9 tahun ia tak melihat apapun..?

"Hikss.. Hikss.." akhirnya hanya suara isakan yang ku keluarkan

Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku menangis..

Rasa ibakah..?

Ia membawaku kepelukannya..

Aku terdiam kaku di dada bidangnya..

Aku mendengar tawanya yang entah bagaimana masih bisa ia keluarkan..

"Jangan pernah kasihani aku.. anggap saja aku bisa melihat.."

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku…

Bagaimana bisa ia menanggung beban seberat itu..?

Bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan senyuman di wajahnya..?

Dari apa Tuhan menciptakan hatinya..?

Apakah ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit..?

Mengapa ia bisa begitu tabah..?

Malam itu terasa sangat menyedihkan..

Aku tak mampu berbicara karena air mataku selalu menetes..

Ia selalu membuat lelucon seperti biasa..

Aku tertawa sangat lepas saat ia menceritakan cerita lucu padaku..

Tapi..

Saat aku tertawa..

Air mataku juga menetes..

Tapi aku mencoba agar ia tak menyadarinya, bahwa..

Aku masih menangis saat kami berpisah menutup hari ini..

**20 Desember 1994 (What's Wrong..?)**

Hari ini aku akan berjalan-jalan dengan Yeollie..

Aku menatap lurus diriku di cermin..

Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih..

Aku harus bisa lebih ceria dari Yeollie..

Aku tak boleh kalah darinya..

Saat melihat diriku di cermin..

Aku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri..

Hal yang biasa aku lakukan untuk memulai hari baru..

Setelah itu..

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman ..

Tentu saja untuk bertemu Chanyeol..

Lagi-lagi..

Aku kalah darinya..

Ia sudah duduk di kursi taman dengan senyuman cerianya..

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan mendekatinya..

Saat tiba di belakangnya, aku menutup matanya..

Bukankah aku disuruh berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Yeollie itu buta..?

"Tebak.. siapa Aku..?" ucapku ceria

"Uhmm.. aigoo.. eottoke..? Aku tidak tahu ini siapa.." ucapnya tersenyum

"Ayoo tebak lagi..?" ucapku menahan tawa

"Uhmmm.. Baekkie.. "

"Yaa..! mengapa kau bisa menebaknya..?" ucapku tersenyum lalu duduk disebelahnya

"Hahaha.. tentu saja aku bisa."

"Baiklah.. kita mau kemana..?" tanyaku

"Uhmmm.. bagaimana kalau berkeliling saja..?"

"Ide yang bagus.. kajja.."

"Uhmmm.. Baekkie.."

"Nde Yeol..?"

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa kecil

"Apa Aku boleh meraba wajahmu..?"

"Nde..?"

"Aku ingin mendeteksi, kira-kira wajahmu seperti apa.."

Aku tersenyum ..

Hatiku terasa sagat hangat..

"Tentu saja Yeollie.."

Aku mengambil tangannya, dan meletakkannya di wajahku

Ia mulai meraba wajahku..

Ia tersenyum lebar saat tangan besarnya menyentuh inci demi inci wajahku..

Terakhir..

Ia terdiam saat tangannya menyentuh bibirku..

Wajahku sontak memerah..

Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa..

"Seperti yang kuduga.. kau sangat manis.."

"Mwoo..? darimana kau bisa tahu..?"

"Hehehe.. pokoknya aku tahu.." ucapnya tersenyum

"Dasar.. kalau begitu kajja kita jalan. Sudah mau siang.."

"Uhmmm.. kajja.."

Kami berjalan menelusuri sudut kota Seoul..

Kami tertawa bersama..

Banyak pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku dan Chanyeol..

Bukannya apa…

Kami sangat ribut..

Chanyeol sagat menghapal sudut-sudut Seoul melebihiku..

Tongkatnya bagai kompas baginya..

Seperti yang ia bilang padaku..

Berpura-puralah bahwa ia bisa melihat..

Dan aku selau mencoba tidak memperlakukannya seperti orang buta..

Karena ia sangatlah mandiri..

Setelah cukup lama kami berjalan..

Aku melihat langkahnya melambat..

Apakah ia sudah lelah..?

"Yeollie.. gwencanayoo..? kau terlihat buruk..?"

Dengan senyuman lebarnya, ia menatapku..

"Aku ..? Aku sangat sehat Baekkie.. Hehehe.."

Aku terdiam..

Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan apakah orang itu sedang sehat atau tidak..

"Apa Kau sedang sakit..? wajahmu memerah.."

Aku melihat wajahnya..

Bentuk merah di pipinya sangat tercetak kontras dengan kulit putihnya..

Apa ia sensitive terhadap sinar matahari..?

Tapi..

Mengapa bentuk merah itu hanya melebar di pipinya..?

"Apa wajahku memerah disini..?" tanyanya menunjuk bentuk merah di bawah matanya

"Nde.. sangat terang. Kau seperti terbakar matahari.." ucapku khawatir

"Hehehe.. ini tidak papa. nanti juga hilang.." ia tersenyum kearahku

Aku melihat teliti wajahnya..

Warna merah itu bagai membentuk sayap kupu-kupu di bawah matanya hingga pipinya..

dan itu sangat kontras karena kulitnya yang putih..

"Kau sakit. Kita harus pulang.." ucapku menarik tangannya

"Baekkie.. Aku tidak papa, percayalah.."

"Tidak, Kau terlihat sangat buruk. Apa kau tidak tahan dengan cahaya siang hari..?"

Ia menahan tanganku dan tersenyum menatapku.

"Aku tidak papa. Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan kita.."

"Yeollie.. jalan-jalan bisa besok atau kapan.."

"Kau hanya disini sampai malam natal bukan..?"

Aku terdiam..

"Itu tandanya, kau hanya akan disini sampai tanggal 24.."

"Yeollie…"

Ia tersenyum lebar..

Memamerkan deretan giginya

"Tanggal 25 kau akan meninggalkan Seoul, dan kembali ke Perancis.."

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu.."

Aku terpaku..

Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes..

Benar..

Aku hanya akan di Seoul sampai malam natal..

Karena tanggal 25, atau tepatnya hari natal..

Aku harus kembali ke Perancis..

Merayakan natal bersama keluarga besarku..

Aku diizinkan ke Seoul oleh Appa dan Eomma, karena aku sudah berjanji..

Aku hanya akan di Seoul sampai malam natal..

Tepatnya tanggal 24 menuju tanggal 25..

"Ayolah Yeol.. jangan memaksakan dirimu. Ada hari esok kan..? aku masih 4 hari disini.."

Ia menggeleng..

"Aku tidak papa. Kajja.. kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.." ia berjalan mendahuluiku

Aku masih terdiam melihat punggungnya..

Jalannya lebih lamban dari sebelumnya..

Tak lama..

Ia menghentikan langkahnya..

"Heyy Baekkie.. Ayoo.. jangan buang-buang waktu.."

Aku segera menghapus air mataku, dan berlari kearahnya

"baiklah. Tapi, kau harus berjanji akan mengatakan jika kau merasa sakit.."

Ia tersenyum..

Tangannya mencoba meraihku..

Tak lama..

Ia memegang kepalaku..

Ia mengusak lembut rambut cokelatku

"Hahaha.. iya. Kau tenang saja.."

Kami kembali berjalan-jalan..

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa..

Sangat menyenangkan..

Yang kutahu adalah..

Kau hanya bisa tertawa jika kau disisi orang yang bernama..

Park Chanyeol..

**21 Desember 2013 (Stone Heart)**

Hari ini aku akan kerumah Chanyeol…

Ahhhh..

Aku merasa sangat bahagia ..

Kemarin sebelum kami berpisah, ia memberiku alamat rumahnya..

Dengan semangat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku..

Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari taman kota, dan tempat kami melihat pohon natal setiap malam..

Pantas saja dia selalu mendahuluiku..

Dengan pakaian tebalku, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju alamat yang kupegang

Salju cukup lebat tadi malam..

Sehingga cuaca hari ini cukup dingin..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang, di temani nyanyian kecil dari mulutku..

Kurang lebih 10 menit, aku sudah tiba di depan sebuah rumah sederhana..

Tempan ini terlihat masih asri karena memang di sudut kota..

"Permisi… apakah ada orang..?" teriakku

Beberapa kali aku berteriak memanggil, akhirnya sosok tinggi itu datang..

Aku tersenyum melihat senyuman cerahnya

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati pagar dimana aku berada

Ia membuka pagar itu dan tersenyum

"Maaf.. apa Kau sudah lama disini..?"

"Ahhh.. tidak juga. Baru saja aku tiba.."

Ia tersenyum lebar

"Ayoo masuk…"

Aku mengangguk, dan melangkah di belakangnya.

Sungguh..

Ia seperti orang yang bisa melihat..

Ia dengan santai melangkah kesuatu tempat dengan tongkat kesayangannya..

Ia membawaku kebelakang rumahnya

"Maafkan aku. Aku sejak tadi pagi di belakang, jadi tidak begitu mendengar teriakanmu.."

"Tidak papa. Tapi, kau sedang apa..?"

"Aku mengurus tanaman Eommaku. Saat musim dingin, bunga-bunga harus lebih di rawat"

Benar juga..

Aku melihat berbagai macam bunga yang di tata di pot

"Kau suka bunga..?" tanyaku

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Seluruh keluargaku menyukai bunga."

"Benarkah..?"

"Nde.."

"Eomma menyukai bunga Lili yang melambangkan kelembutan dan ketabahan.."

Aku terdiam..

"Appa menyukai kaktus yang tegar.."

"Nuunaku menyukai bunga mawar yang mampu melindungi dirinya.."

"Aku baru tahu bunga memiliki arti seperti itu.." ucapku

"Hehehe.. tentu saja ada Baekkie.."

"Yeollie menyukai bunga apa..?"

Ia tersenyum dan menatapku

"Anggrek.."

"Anggrek..?"

"Nde.. Anggrek adalah bunga yang tak mudah layu.."

Aku terdiam..

"bunganya sangat indah dan kokoh.."

"Walau dia mudah mati, tapi.."

"Anggrek akan menumbuhkan tunas baru dan akan berbunga lagi.."

Aku tersenyum..

"Tapi aku rasa bunga-bunga ini akan minder jika melihatmu.."

Ia mengkerutkan keningnya

"Minder..? denganku.? Hahaha.. apa yang bisa di irikan dariku..?"

Aku tersenyum

"Kau adalah bunga yang sempurna.."

"Nde..?"

"Kau setulus lili, kau setegar kaktus, dan kau mandiri seperti mawar."

"Kau juga selalu tersenyum seperti anggrek yang selalu berbunga.."

"Dalam suasana apapun, kau akan selalu melebarkan senyummu.."

"Seperti Anggrek yang tak pernah berhenti menumbuhkan tunasnya.."

Aku melihat senyumnya semakin melebar..

"Hahahha.. aku semakin bersemangat mendengarnya Baekkie.. terima kasih banyak.."

Aku membalas senyumannya

"Nde Yeollie.."

Akhirnya, aku mulai membantunya mengurus bunga-bunga itu..

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama..

Akhirnya kami selesai..

Kami duduk di teras belakang rumahnya..

Dia memberiku segelas air

Aku tak mau melarang apa yang ingin ia lakukan..

Karena dia selalu mengingatkan..

Anggap dirinya bisa melihat..

Aku meminum air yang ia berika, dan kami mulai terdiam..

"Uhmmm.. Yeol. Aku lihat rumahmu sangat sepi. Semua keluargamu sedang kemana..?"

Aku melihat wajahnya menjadi sayu..

Aku mengkerutkan keningku..

Apa aku berkata hal yang salah..?

Tak lama..

Ia kembali melebarkan senyumnya..

Memamerkan deretan giginya yang sempurna..

"Iya. Mereka sedang pergi.."

Aku mengurut dadaku..

Aku kira aku ada salah mengucapkan sesuatu..

"Mereka sedang bahagia di langit.." lanjutnya

Seketika aku mendingin bagai mayat..

Apakah yang ia maksud adalah..?

Aku menatap mata sayunya..

Mata itu memerah seperti menahan sesuatu..

"Yeollie.."

"Hehehe.. mereka meninggalkanku deluan Baekkie.."

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri..

Ingin rasanya aku mencaci diriku yang sembarangan bertanya..

"Maafkan Aku Yeol.." aku menunduk menahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku

"Sudahlah.. lagi pula, itu sudah 9 tahun lalu.."

Aku kembali tercengang..

Bukankah itu sama seperti lamanya Chanyeol menjadi buta..?

"Kami sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan kapal.."

"Mereka tenggelam entah kemana.."

"Appaku menopangku di atas pundaknya sangat lama.."

"Hingga saat pertolongan datang.."

"Appaku menghilang di seret arus laut.."

"Mataku menjadi buta karena mataku terlalu lama terkena air laut"

"Kornea dan pupil mataku rusak.."

"Begitulah ceritanya.."

Hatiku serasa pecah lebur..

Air mataku akhirnya menetes..

Bagaimana ia bisa setegar ini..?

"Aku memliki seorang Ahjussi yang membiayaiku.."

"Ia ingin membawaku tinggal bersamanya, tapi.."

"Aku lebih memilih tinggal disini karena aku seperti merasa mereka masih ada.."

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras..

Apakah sesulit ini hidupnya..?

Mengapa ia selalu bisa tersenyum..?

"Yeollie…"

Ia menatapku dengan senyuman lebarnya, dan itu semakin menohok hatiku..

"Kau menangis lagi..? hahaha.. dasar cengeng.."

Aku menghapus kasar air mataku

"T-Tidak.. Aku tidak menangis.." elakku

"Apa karena aku buta kau bisa berbohong..?"

Aku meninju pelan lengannya

Ia kembali mengusap lengan itu bagai tinjuanku sangat sakit..

"Apa sakit..?"

"Hehehe.. tidak.."

"Uhmmm.. Yeol.."

"Nde..?"

"Kenapa kau bisa selalu tersenyum..?"

"Apa kau tidak mau sesekali menangis..?"

Ia menatap lurus kedepan..

"Tentu saja aku pernah menangis. Aku menangis hampir setahun lamanya.."

"Tapi.. aku pikir tak ada gunanya menangis bukan..?"

"Yeol.."

"Ada saatnya aku merasa sedih, dan menangis tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.."

"Tapi.. setelah itu, aku akan tersenyum seperti kebiasaanku.."

"Aku hanya merasa bersyukur.."

Aku menunduk..

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras..

Bagaimana ia masih bisa bersyukur..?

Ia kehilangan seluruh keluarga, dan yang paling buruk..

Ia buta..

Sudah 9 tahun lamanya ia tak bisa melihat cahaya dan dunia ini..

Dan ia masih bisa bersyukur..?

Aku malu pada diriku..

Yang hanya bisa membentak kedua orang tuaku saat kemauanku tidak di turuti..

Memasang wajah cemberutku, saat orang tuaku tak bisa memenuhi apa yang aku minta..

Dan hanya bisa menangis sakit hati karena masalah kecil..

Bukankah aku terlalu lupa..

Lupa akan orang di sekitarku yang masih bisa tersenyum..

Meski semua orang bisa menangis melihat keadaannya..

Aku malu.. sungguh malu..

"Bersyukur…?"

Ia tersenyum lebar seperti kebiasaan yang ia lakukan..

"Pertama aku bersyukur karena masih bisa hidup dan melanjutkan cita-cita keluargaku.."

"Kedua aku bersyukur karena masih bisa mengurus bunga-bunga ini.."

"Ketiga aku bersyukur karena Tuhan membuatku buta.."

Aku tercengang bukan main..

Bagaimana bisa ia bersyukur karena buta..?

Dari apa Tuhan menciptakan hatinya sehingga bisa begitu tabah..

Batu kah..?

"Andaikan Aku tidak buta, aku pasti akan semakin merindukan mereka.."

"Melihat setiap kenangan dirumah ini hanya akan membuatku semakin sedih.."

"Tapi.." ia tersenyum di tengan kisahnya

"Karena Aku buta, aku bisa merasakan dan membayangkan.."

"Mereka masih disini, dirumah ini.."

"Bahkan aku sering mengobrol seorang diri bagai mengobrol dengan mereka.."

"Aku mungkin seperti orang gila, tapi…"

"Hal itu membuatku lebih baik.."

~~~GREBBB~~~

Ia terdiam..

Aku sudah tidak tahan..

Aku segera memeluknya sangat erat dari samping..

Menangis di bahunya..

Aku malu..

Aku yang mendengar ceritanya saja sampai menangis..

Bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum sambil bercerita..?

"Hikss.. Hikss.. "

Ia kembali tertawa keras..

Mengelus suraiku dengan tangan besarnya..

Yang ku kagumi lagi darinya..

Ia memiliki hati setegar batu ..

**22 Desember 1994 (With U, Every Day So Beautiful)**

Hari ini aku dan Yeollie akan berjalan-jalan ke sungai Han..

Seperti biasa..

Aku sangat bersemangat..

Aku dan Yeollie bertemu di taman kota..

Kami berjalan sambil bercanda menuju halte bus..

Kira-kira 10 menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya kami tiba di halte bus..

Lagi-lagi..

Ia terlihat sangat lelah..

Aku juga melihat lingkaran merah itu kembali kontras di wajahnya

Namun..

Setiap aku bertanya..

Ia selalu saja berkata dia baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir..

Akhirnya tak menunggu waktu lama..

Bus pun datang..

Aku dan Yeollie menaiki bus itu..

Banyak penumpang yang memandang aneh Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya..

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang ..

Akhirnya..

Kami mendapatkan tempat duduk di bangku paling belakang..

Selama perjalanan kami bercerita banyak hal..

Kau tahu..

Asal bersama dengan Chanyeol..

Aku tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan..

Akhirnya..

Beberapa saat kami terdiam..

Aku melihat kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum bagai melihat keluar jendela bus..

Biasan cahanya menerpa wajah tampan itu..

Aku tersenyum lembut..

Tak lama ia membuka suaranya

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu..?" ia tersenyum lebar dan melihatku

Wajahku kontras memerah.

Benar kan yang aku bilang..

Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang bisa melihat..

Aku hanya tertawa menyembunyikan kegugupanku..

Akhirnya..

Kami tiba di pemberhentian bus..

Kami berjalan beberapa menit untuk menuju sungai Han..

Akhirnya..

Kami tiba..

Hari sudah sore karena kami memang ingin melihat matahari terbenam..

Kami duduk bersama sambil bercerita melihat pemandangan disana..

Aku melihat ada orang yang menjual gulali..

Namun..

Gulali itu tinggal satu..

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya aku membelinya..

Aku kembali mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya..

"Kau mau gulali..?"

"Gulali..? ahhh aku sudah lama tidak makan gulali.."

Wajahnya semakin cerah saat aku mengatakan gulali..

Apa ia sangat menyukainya..?

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan gulali itu kemulutnya..

Ia memakannya dengan senyuman lebarnya..

"Kau tidak makan..?" tanyanya

Aku hanya tersenyum..

"Tadi gulalinya tinggal satu.."

"Lalu.. kau yang membeli dan kau tidak makan..?"

"Hehehe.. tidak papa Yeol.."

"Mari makan bersama.."

"Nde..?"

Ia mendekatkan sisi yang lain dari gulali itu kemulutku..

Akhirnya aku memakan gulali itu..

Mata kami berpandangan lurus karena kami memakan satu gulali dengan berhadapan..

Angin sore terasa sejuk..

Aku memandang lurus mata kosong yang bagiku menyimpan banyak cahaya itu..

Cahaya yang melebihi matahari..

Akhirnya..

Kami memakan habis gulali itu..

Setelah itu..

Kami memandang lurus sungai han yang mulai berwarna jingga..

Tanpa sadar aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya..

Mungkin ini gila karena kami sesameanamja..

Tapi..

Aku hanya bahagia jika di dekatnya..

Setiap hari terasa indah saat bersamanya..

Matahari perlahan tenggelam..

Cahaya lampu di sugai han menggantikan cahaya itu..

Kegelapan langsung tergantingan hamparan cahaya buatan manusia itu..

Kami hanya melihat semuanya dengan senyuman..

Chanyeol..?

Sudah kubilang ia seperti orang yang bisa melihat..

Ia bahkan menunjuk matahari yang perlahan tenggelam..

Dan berkata takjub dengan hamparan cahanya di sungai Han…

Bahkan..

Senyumnya lebih lebar dari senyumku..

Aku hanya mencoba menuruti apa yang ia katakan..

Anggap saja ia bisa melihat…

Sungguh..

Hariku sangat bahagia dan indah, jika aku bersamanya..

**23 Desember 1994 (What are you try to hide for me..?)**

Aku melihat kalender tahun ini..

Tak terasa hari begitu cepat berlalu..

Matahari terbit dan terbenam dengan begitu singkat..

Aku sedih sekaligus senang..

Tak terasa..

Besok adalah malam terakhir aku di Seoul..

Aku memandang lirih kalender dimana tanggal 25 kulingkari dengan tulisan hangul

'Kembali Ke Perancis'

Ada sedikit ketidak relaan aku meninggalkan Negara kelahiranku ini..

Ini tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya..

Apakah karena selama aku disini aku mengenal Chanyeol..?

Apakah aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan hari dengannya..?

Entahlah..

Yang ku tahu..

Perasaan ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan..

Hari ini aku berencana kerumah Chanyeol..

Kami sebenarnya tidak membuat janji apapun untuk hari ini..

Kata Chanyeol dia ada urusan..

"Apa Dia sudah dirumahnya..?" gumamku

"ahhh.. ada apa denganku..?"

"Hemmm.. lebih baik aku kerumahnya.."

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Chanyeol..

Saat aku sudah di depan pagarnya..

Aku melihat Chanyeol sedang ingin keluar mendekat kearahku..

Ia perlahan membuka pagar itu, namun saat di depanku ia berhenti

"Uhmm.. Baekkie.. Kau kesini..?"

Aku tersenyum..

Ia tahu bahwa ada aku disana..

"Nde.. apa Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat..?" tanyaku

Wajahnya seperti ragu

"Nde.. Aku ingin ke Dokter..?"

Sontak aku terkejut..

"Mwo..? Kau sakit..?" aku segera meletakkan telapak tanganku di keningnya

Ia hanya tersenyum sangat lebar

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan.."

Aku melihat wajahnya..

Chanyeol memang terlihat semakin pucat..

Rambutnya-pun terlihat sangat rapuh..

Aku melihat ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok..

Yang ku bingungkan..

Mengapa lingkaran merah di wajahnya semakin terllihat..?

"Benarkah..? Baiklah Aku akan menemanimu.."

"T-Tidak usah Baekkie.."

Aku mengkerutkan keningku karena kepanikannya

"Kenapa..?"

"Uhmmm.. Aku akan pergi bersama Ahjussi.."

Walau singkat..

Aku mengenal Chanyeol..

Ia tak pernah menampakkan wajah seperti saat ini..

Bola mata kosong itu bergerak gusar..

"Benarkah..? baiklah.. uhmmm.."

"Besok kita akan ke pohon besar merayakan malam natal bersama.."

Potongnya seperti mengerti apa yang aku pikrikan

"Nde.. jam 8 malam kita akan bertemu disana bukan..?"

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk

"Tentu saja.."

"Aku akan lebih cepat datang darimu.."

Ia terkekeh

"Coba saja jika kau bisa.."

Ia menantangku..

"Baiklah.. sampai bertemu lagi besok malam Yeollie.."

"Nde.. Baekkie.."

Aku menatap lurus pundaknya yang berjalan menjauh dariku..

Aku tak paham akan perasaan ini, tapi…

Aku merasa Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..

Sesuatu yang sangat penting..

Tapi..

Apa itu..?

**24 Desember 1994 (Sad or Happy Night, I Can Explain It..)**

Hari ini akhirnya tiba..

Kembali..

Aku melihat kalender dimana angka 25 yang kulingkari semakin dekat..

Aku menghembuskan nafas gusar..

Mengapa hatiku terasa sangat tidak tenang..?

Bagai ada yang mengganjal yang membuat perasaanku sangat sedih..

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 KST sore..

Masih 4 jam untuk waktu perjanjian kami..

Aku berpikir apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan..

Akhirnya aku teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting..

"Aigoo.. aku lupa membelikan kado natal untuk Yeollie.."

"Aishh.. paboo Baekkie…"

Aku segera mengambil jaket tebalku, dan berlari keluar..

Mencari kado yang bisa kuberikan untuk Chanyeol..

Aku memasuki sebuah toko..

Saat aku didalam..

Semuanya sudah di hiasi berbagai macam pernak pernik natal..

Senyumku melebar..

Tak terasa setahun telah berlalu..

Dan malam natal akan segera tiba kembali..

Aku berkeliling toko dan melihat berbagai macam benda..

Apakah ada yang cocok kujadikan hadiah natal buat Chanyeol..

Sudah beberapa menit aku berkeliling toko itu..

Namun aku tak mendapatkan benda yang pas..

"Benda yang ceria.. harus benda yang menyenangkan.."

Aku kembali mencari-cari benda apa yang cocok..

Akhirnya…

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda berbentuk bunga matahari..

Bunga itu memiliki mata yang indah..

Dan satu hal yang membuatku terpukau dengan benda itu..

Bunga matahari itu memiliki senyum yang lebar selebar senyuman Chanyeol..

Dua daunnya bagai tangan yang menggempal semangat keatas..

Aku mendekati bunga matahari itu

"Huaa.. ini sangat cocok untuk chanyeol.."

Tanpa ragu..

Aku mengambil benda replika bunga matahari itu dan membawanya ke kasir..

"Aku ambil yang ini.." aku tersenyum

"Hadiah yang unik. Apa ini untuk kekasihmu..?"

Aku terdiam..

Wajahku memerah..

"Anioo.. Hehehe.. ini untuk sahabatku.."

"Begitu.. tapi mengapa benda ini..?"

"Bukankah kau bisa membelikan cokelat atau benda yang berhubungan dengan natal..?"

Aku tersenyum pada Nuuna itu

"Aku tidak menemukan yang pas Nuuna.."

"Aku mengambil benda itu karena senyumnya seperti senyum sahabatku.."

Nuuna itu tersenyum

"Begitu rupanya.. baiklah.. mau di tulis ucapan natal sekalian..?"

Aku berpikir sejenak..

"Boleh.."

Nuuna itu mengambilkan sebuah kartu ucapan natal, dan memberikan kepadaku..

Aku meminjam bulpoin pada Nuuna itu

Aku berpikir apa yang sebaiknya aku tulis..

"Tulislah hal yang kau pikirkan tentang dia.." usul Nuuna itu

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk..

"Bisakah aku meminta kertas saja.. aku ingin menuliskannya sebuah surat"

Nuuna itu tersenyum..

"Tentu.."

Ia mengambilkanku sebuah kertas..

Aku mulai berpikir apa yang harus aku tulis..

Tanpa sadar..

Tanganku bagai bergerak dan menulis sendiri..

Aku rasa..

Hatiku yang menggerakkannya..

_Aku tak pernah melihat senyum setulus itu.._

_Aku tak pernah melihat tawa selepas itu.._

_Aku tak pernah melihat wajah secerah itu.._

_Dari apa Tuhan menciptakan hatimu…?_

_Sehingga kau bagai tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit.._

_Pernahkan mata itu menangis..?_

_Pernahkan wajah itu cemberut..?_

_Atau.._

_Pernahkah hati itu terluka..?_

_Dari sudut mata orang yang melihatmu.._

_Kau mungkin terlihat menyedihkan.._

_Namun.._

_Saat sedetik saja orang lebih mengamatimu.._

_Orang-orang akan iri akan keceriaanmu.._

_Kau setulus bunga lili.._

_Kau lebih kokoh dari anggrek.._

_Kau lebih kuat dari kaktus.._

_Bahkan kau lebih cerah dari mawar.._

_Entahlah.._

_Aku rasa.._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Aku tersenyum dengan semburat merah muda di pipiku..

Nuuna itu tersenyum melihatku..

"Sudah..?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk dan menyerahkan surat itu.

Nuuna itu melipat rapi surat itu, dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop natal..

Lalu..

Ia menyelipkan surat itu di kado yang akan kuberikan untuk Chanyeol..

"Gomawoo.." ucapku saat kado natalku sudah terlihat sangat cantik

"Nde.. semoga malam natalmu menyenangkan.."

Aku mengangguk dan membungkuk..

Setelah itu..

Dengan semangat aku kembali kerumahku dengan terus melihat kado natalku..

"Semoga Yeollie akan menyukainya.."

Aku terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan..

Entahlah..

Apa boleh aku berkata natal tahun ini adalah natal yang paling berkesan..?

Sesampainya dirumah..

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 KST sore..

Aku segera bersiap-siap..

Ku ambil handukku..

Dan segera menuju kamar mandi karena hari semakin sore..

Tak terasa malam tiba..

Tandanya ini adalah malam terakhirku di Seoul..

Aku melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 KST malam..

Entah aku harus berkata apa..

Apakah malam ini adalah natal yang menyenangkan..?

Atau malam yang menyedihkan..?

Aku bahagia karena akan merayakan malam natal bersama Chanyeol..

Tapi..

Aku sedih jika harus mengingat fakta bahwa..

Besok pagi aku akan meninggalkan Seoul dalam waktu yang lama..

Mungkin hanya natal waktu yang bisa kugunakan untuk berlibur..

Mengingat jadwal kuliahku yang akan semakin padat..

Aku terdiam..

Entah mengapa air mataku ingin mengalir..

"Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Toh natal tahun depan Aku bisa kembali bertemu Yeollie.."

"Tidak boleh bersedih Baekkie.. Ayoo Kajja.."

"Jangan membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama.."

Aku segera mengambil jaket buluku dan meninggalkan rumahku..

Ku masukkan tanganku ke saku jaketku karena cuaca mulai dingin..

Salju perlahan turun..

Bagai hiasan wajib di malam natal..

Aku tersenyum lebar menuju tempat awal aku bertemu dengannya..

Namja tinggi yang telah mengajariku banyak hal..

Tentang arti sebuah rasa bersyukur..

Tak lama..

Aku melihat pohon besar yang bercahaya semakin terang..

Dengan semangat aku menuju ke pohon itu..

Aku ingin segera melihat wajah ceria Chanyeol..

Yang sedang duduk di balik pohon itu..

"Pasti Dia sudah datang deluan.." Gumamku tersenyum

Aku semakin dekat dengan pohon itu..

"Marry Christmas Yeoll.."

Aku terkejut karena kursi itu kosong..

Hanya ada sedikit tumpukan salju disana..

"Tumben Dia belum datang…"

"Hehehe.. berarti kali ini Aku menang.."

Aku membersihkan sedikit tumpukan salju itu..

Lalu duduk di kursi itu dengan senyuman bahagiaku..

Perlahan aku mengingat ulang..

6 hari silam dimana aku baru tiba di Seoul..

Bertemu dengan Chanyeol pada jam yang sama dengan hari ini..

Hingga tanpa sadar bisa berteman baik dan mengukir segala memori..

Memori yang akan ku bawa pulang ke Perancis..

Sebagai hadiah natal yang paling indah..

Aku bernyanyi kecil..

Menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol..

Namun..

Aku semakin khawatir..

Sudah satu jam aku menunggu tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung datang..

Biasanya..

Dia paling pertama datang setiap kami membuat janji

"Aigoo.. apa Ia mau membalasku menunggu..?"

Aku tersenyum kecil..

Lalu lalang orang mulai kulihat di seberang jalan..

Malam semakin ramai..

Tapi..

Mengapa aku bagai merasa sendiri..?

Aku mengusap kedua tanganku..

Tubuhku mulai menggigil..

"Yeollie pasti datang.. pasti datang.."

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku..

Tapi..

Saat jarum jam kota menunjukkan pukul 10 KST malam..

Aku tak kunjung melihat senyuman lebarnya..

Tubuhku terasa semakin membeku..

Namun aku tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak..

"sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi Yeollie pasti datang.."

Aku selalu mencoba meyakinkan diriku..

Namun..

Saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 KST malam..

Sedikitpun aku tak melihat wajahnya..

Air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk mataku..

Bibir pucatku bergetar menahan tangis..

"Yeollie.. malam ini malam terakhirku di Seoul.. kau kemana..?"

Aku menunduk dalam..

"Kita sudah berjanji bukan.. akan bertemu disini jam 8 malam.."

Air mata hangatku membasahi sarung tangan tebal yang ku kenakan..

Sungguh..

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit..

Sangat.. sangat sakit..

Apakah aku telah salah mengatakan natal tahun ini adalah natal yang paling berkesan..?

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Yeollie.."

Aku mulai terisak..

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak..

Jarum jam bagai membunuhku..

Bagai menamparku untuk sadar..

Malam natal akan tiba..

Letusan kembang api di langit..

Bahkan tak mampu menarik perhatianku sama sekali..

Aku hanya menunduk sambil menangis terisak..

Bodohnya..

Aku bahkan tak mau berdiri dan melangkah pulang..

Menghangatkan diriku karena aku sangat membenci hawa dingin..

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Yeollie.."

"Baekkie…"

Aku terpaku…

Mematung tak mampu mengangkat wajahku..

Aku mengenal suara itu..

Tapi..

Mengapa terdengar sangat serak..?

"Kenapa Kau masih disini..?"

Aku merasakannya..

Merasakan tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku ..

Mengangkatnya hingga mataku bertatapan lurus dengan mata kosongnya..

Aku masih terdiam..

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras saat wajah itu akhirnya bisa kulihat..

"Yeoolliee.. kau kah ini..?"

Tanganku bergetar menyentuh wajahnya, dan..

Aku yakin ini dia..

Ini Chanyeol..

Saat aku melihat senyuman lebar yang melihatkan gigi indahnya..

"Iya ini Aku. Kenapa masih menungguku..? kenapa tidak pulang..?"

Aku tak mampu berbicara sama sekali..

Akhirnya..

Aku memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat..

Menangis di perutnya..

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Aku menunggumu.."

Aku merasakan tangan besarnya mengelus suraiku..

Tak lama..

Ia berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya denganku..

"Kenapa masih menungguku..? seharusnya kau pulang.."

Aku menggeleng dengan air mataku..

Tangan besarnya terulur perlahan mencari wajahku..

Aku menutup mataku merasakan tangan hangatnya..

Perlahan ..

Air mataku dihapus oleh tangan hangat itu

"Maafkan Aku.. Aku baru bisa datang sekarang.."

"HIkss.. Hikss.. Nde.. Gwencana .. Hiks.."

Ia tersenyum lagi..

"Kau tidak menggunakan Syal..? kau pasti sangat kedinginin.."

"Bahkan wajahmu seperti es batu sekarang.."

Ia tersenyum lebar..

Perlahan aku melihat ia melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan..

Aku sempat melarangnya..

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak papa..

Tangannya mencari-cari leherku..

Aku memegang tangannya dan meletakkan pada leherku..

Ia tersenyum dan mulai melilitkan syal itu..

Setelah itu..

Ia mulai duduk disebelahku..

Kami bercerita banyak hal..

Aku tak ingin menanyakan mengapa ia terlambat..

Karena akan membuatnya semakin menyesal..

Dan pada akhirnya akan merusak malam natal kami..

Cukup sekali ia meminta maaf..

Tanpa sadar…

Jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam..

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya..

Lampu-lampu natal semakin terang bersinar..

Kami berdua tersenyum lebar..

Akhirnya..

Ia menatapku sejenak..

"Baekkie.."

Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman

"Ndee Yeollie..?"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa..

"Ini untukmu.."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Ku ambil kado itu

"Wuuaa Gomawo Yeollie.."

"Hehehe.. Nde…"

"Uhmm.. Aku juga memliliki sesuatu untukmu.."

Aku mengambil kado yang tadi sore ku siapkan untuknya

Aku perlahan meletakkan kado itu di tangannya..

"Kau juga menyiapkannya..?"

Aku mengangguk..

"Tentu saja.. "

"Gomawoyo.." ucapnya tersenyum

"Kita buka sama-sama yaa.. saat jam menunjukkan lewat jam 12.."

Chanyeol tersenyum..

"Untuk kadoko.. bisakah kau buka saat kau berada di Perancis..?"

Aku terdiam..

"Kenapa..?"

Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar..

"Tidak Papa.. maukah kau menurutinya..?"

Aku sedikit bingung dan sedih..

Tapi setelah itu aku mengangguk..

"Baiklah.."

Akhirnya..

Jam kota berbunyi keras..

Menandakan malam natal telah tiba..

Semua orang di jalan terlihat ramai..

Letusan kembang api semakin banyak di langit

"Yeollie.. kau mau melihat kadoku..?"

Ia tersenyum..

Tapi..

mengapa senyuman itu semakin menyedihkan..

Ada apa ini..?

Dan…

Mengapa tanda merah di pipinya semakin jelas terlihat..?

Bahkan matanya memerah..

"Tentu saja Baekkie.."

"Uhmm.. Baiklah.. sini aku bukakan.."

Akhirnya aku membuka kadoko dan menjelaskan apa yang ku berikan..

Ia mengelus benda yang kuberikan padanya dengan senyuman lebarnya..

"Yeol.. aku punya surat untukmu.."

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar..

"Bacakan untukku Baekkie.."

Aku sedikit ragu..

Tapi.. ini malam terakhirku, dan aku harus mengungkapkan isi hatiku..

Andai ia memandangku jijik aku tak perduli..

Perlahan..

Aku mulai membacakan surat yang kutulis untuknya..

Hingga pada baris terakhir..

"Entahlah.. Aku rasa.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Aku menunduk..

Tak berani melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol..

"Baekkie.."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat wajahnya..

Senyuman khas itu tak bosan-bosannya ia perlihatkan padaku..

"Nado Saranghae.."

Aku terpaku tak percaya..

Mungkinkah..?

Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku..?

Perlahan..

Aku melihatnya mendekatkan wajahnya denganku..

Saat deruan nafas hangat itu terasa di kulit dinginku..

Aku perlahan menutup mataku..

Hingga..

Aku merasakan sebuah benda tipis menyentuh bibirku..

Ciuman pertamaku akhirnya pada namja ini..

Namja buta namun bisa melihat..

Park Chanyeol..

Akhirnya..

Ciuman itu terlepas..

Aku menatap dalam matanya …

Memeluk erat tubuhnya yang entah kenapa semakin kurus sejak awal kami bertemu..

"Aku akan datang pada natal tahun depan. Berjanjilah akan menungguku.."

Air mataku menetes saat mengatakan kata-kata itu..

Aku merasakan sebuah tetesan air pada rambutku..

Aku mencoba mengangkat wajahku, namun Chanyeol menahan kepalaku untuk tetap di dadanya..

Aku terdiam..

Tetesan air itu semakin terasa menusuk kulit kepalaku..

Dan ada setetes yang mengenai pipiku..

Apakah Chanyeol menangis..?

Ia tak pernah menangis sebelumnya bukan..?

Apa karena hanya perpisahan ini..?

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan indah..

Sebuah kisah cintaku..

Ciuman pertamaku..

Dan natal pertamaku memiliki kekasih..

Aku sadar..

Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta dengannya..

Sejak awal melihatnya..

**25 Desember 1994 (The Secret Who I Don't Know)**

Aku tak sempat berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol..

Karena pesawat yang kutumpangi berangkat pagi..

Saat di bandara..

Aku mengenang 7 hari yang lalu..

Mengingat segala kenangan manis dengannya..

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes..

Tak lama..

Panggilan penerbangan pesawatku terdengar..

Ku geret koper dengan berat hati..

Berjalan meninggalkan Seoul lagi…

Meninggalkan 7 hari kenangan manis selama disini..

Akhirnya..

Pesawatku berangkat..

Aku melihat Seoul yang semakin kecil dari atas langit..

"Yeollie.." lirihku

Air mataku menetes kembali..

Sungguh ini terasa sangat menyakitkan..

Akhirnya..

Aku tiba di Perancis..

Semua keluarga besarku berkumpul..

Kami merayakan natal bersama..

Aku bahagia..

Namun.. seperti ada yang kurang..

Sebuah lubang kosong di hatiku..

Malam tiba..

Terasa aneh malam ini karena ini bukanlah lagi Seoul..

Aku duduk di pinggir jendela..

Memandang jauh Negara berbeda pulau itu..

"Yeollie.."

Akhirnya..

Aku mengingat sebuah kotak yang di berikan Yeollie kepadaku..

Perlahan..

Aku membuka kotak itu..

Aku menutup mulutku saat disana ada sebuah pahatan kayu yang menyerupai wajahku..

Air mataku mengalir deras..

Itukah alasannya mengapa ia selalu meraba wajahku setiap kami berjumpa..?

Apa ia ingin mengingat bagaimana detail wajahku..?

Bagaimana sulitnya ia membuat ini dengan mata yang tak bisa melihat..?

Aku menangis terisak..

Menutup mulutku agar isakanku tak keluar..

Tak sengaja..

Aku melihat sebuah surat disana..

Aku perlahan membuka surat itu..

Sebuah tulisan tak beraturan..

Tulisan yang keluar dari batas tulisan kertas itu..

Aku tahu..

Ia menulis dengan sangat keras..

Perlahan aku mulai membacanya..

_"Baekkie-ah Kau sudah di Perancis bukan..?"_

_"Apa natal disana lebih indah dari di Seoul..?"_

_"Tapi.. kurasa lebih indah disini karena kau memilih natal disini.."_

_"Saat Kau membaca ini.. saat itu aku sudah merindukanmu.."_

Air mataku membasahi kertas berisi tulisan berantakan ini..

_"Aku menulis surat ini sebelum kita bertemu di malam natal.."_

_"Aku Cuma bisa berharap Aku masih bisa melihatmu.."_

_"Aku menyelesaikan hadiah ini dalam waktu yang meleset.."_

_"Maafkan Aku.."_

_"Sebenarnya Aku tahu bahwa Aku akan terlambat.."_

_"Baekkie.."_

_"Lingkaran merah itu bukan karena aku tak tahan dengan matahari.."_

_"Tapi.."_

_"Itu adalah penyakit Lupus yang sudah parah.."_

Aku menutup erat mulutku..

Dadaku bagai di tindih berjuta-juta batu yang sangat berat..

Apakah itu alasan mengapa rambutnya merapuh..?

Itukah alasan mengapa ia semakin lama semakin melamban..?

Dan itukah mengapa ia terkadang seperti sesak nafas..?

_"Aku membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit hanya untuk berjalan beberapa langkah.."_

_"Lupus ini sudah menggerogoti otot dan sendiku sehingga aku seperti lansia, hehehe.."_

_"Kau Tahu.. kau adalah hadiah natal Tuhan untukku.."_

_"Karena.. umurku di perkirakan hanya sekitar 7 hari.."_

Ingin rasanya jantungku meledak..

Air mata begitu deras mengalir di pipiku..

Sesak.. ini begitu sesak untukku..

_"Maafkan Aku karena merusak malam natal Kita.."_

_"Butuh berjam-jam untuk bisa menggerakkan kakiku menuju tampat perjanjian kita.."_

_"Aku sudah mengetahui ini akan terjadi.."_

_"Jadi maafkan Aku Baekkie.."_

Aku terduduk lemah tak berdaya..

Kupukuli dadaku sekeras mungkin…

_"Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku bagai bisa melihat"_

_"Kau orang pertama, yang ingin bersamaku meski fisikku tak sempurna"_

_"Kau matahari yang membuat kegelapanku lenyap.."_

_"Berbahagialah di Perancis.."_

_"Jangan menangis karena aku tahu itu.."_

_"Baekkie Saranghae.."_

Aku terbaring kaku…

Menangis terisak sejadi mungkin..

Memukuli dada mungilku yang terasa begitu sesak..

Akhirnya surat itu terlepas..

Memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan..

_"7 HARI DALAM 1 TAHUN.."_

_"AKU TAHU KAU KAKTUS.. AKU TAHU KAU MAWAR.. TETAP MENJADI LILI.."_

_"DAN TUMBUHKAN TUNAS BARU SEPERTI ANGGREK.."_

**-_-END-_-**

Wahhhh…

Gimana.. ini FF yang Putra buat seharian full, hehehe..

Moga-moga suka yaa memberdeul..

Tinggalkan penghargaan RLC

Saranghae ^^

-_-SaranghaePutraFFDrama-_-

spesialisFFAngstDrama


End file.
